martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
World Spiritists
☀World Spiritist Cultivation Ranks World Spiritist Cultivation Introduction to World Spiritists World Spiritists, are cultivators that have spiritual energy and knowledge of spirit formations. World Spiritists can do a lot. From forming barriers of spirit energy that can physically block attacks, manifesting World Spirits, creating formation constructs to attack foes, and even "curse" like effects such as suppressing the cultivation of others. They're often unmatched when fighting against non-world spiritist opponents of the same level of cultivation (exceptions include individuals with high quality bloodlines, divine bodies, forbidden mysterious technique cultivators, and demonic mysterious technique cultivators). Ranks for world Spiritists are visibly recognized by the color of their cloak, but more directly classified by the quality of their Spirit Energy, which undergoes color changes as it increases in quality. To increase the quality of his or her Spirit Energy, a World Spiritist must make a link to the Spirit World and draw out the next level of Spirit Energy, then store that new energy in his or her Spiritual World. The quality of Spirit Energy that a World Spiritist is capable of controlling is closely related to their level of Martial Cultivation and their comprehension of Spirit Energy. Martial Cultivation plays a factor in that a World Spiritists body must be strong enough to withstand the Spirit Energy which they seek to control. World Spiritists must train both their body through Martial Cultivation, and their Spirit Energy to ready themselves for the next color of Spirit Energy. In rare cases, (such as with Chu Feng), a World Spiritist may be able to progress in spirit energy quality earlier than normal, (meaning at a slightly lower Rank/Realm of Martial Cultivation than most individuals), through means such as consuming Spiritual Fruit and other spiritual foods that enhance spiritual power. (Chu Feng ate two fully formed Spiritual Fruit to revive Eggy in Chapter 198-199, and shortly after received the additional benefit of improvement to his spiritual power quality, progressing to the level of Grey Cloak in chapter 203). World Spirits Cultivation World Spirits cultivate by absorbing Source Energy, which can be found in all living beings, and remains in the corpses of most beings until absorbed. world spirits rely on a world spiritist to absorb source energy for them, which they then refine into their own power. It's stated that they have their own rankings for cultivation, but these ranks have not yet been named or explained. Instead, Eggy, Chu Feng's first world spirit, simply refers to her cultivation as being equivalent to each martial cultivation realm and rank when relevant. Source energy appears to greatly increase in quantity and quality with the cultivation level of the individual/corpse that it comes from. For this reason, it is highly beneficial for a world spirit to refine equal or higher cultivation realm source energy, but of little benefit to refine lower realms of source energy. This is similar to how martial cultivators of a particular realm will refine medicines and beads of that realm or the next realm above them, but Once a world spirit has formed a contract with a world spiritist, they are able to share their cultivation with the world spiritist. Chu Feng uses this method to increase his strength to fight stronger opponents on a number of occasions, however notes that borrowing Eggy's cultivation to reach a higher realm and/or rank is far from comparable to the battle-power that he has once he personally reaches that same cultivation. A world spirit sharing their cultivation with their contracted world spiritist has not been a common occurrence, and even appears to be a very unknown method. As most world spiritists find it difficult to contract a world spirit in the first place, let alone one of higher cultivation than themselves, it can be speculated that this cultivation sharing method is extremely rare. World Spiritist Cloaks The cloaks that world spiritists wear are imbued with various properties, which improve with each progressive rank as do the value and rarity of the materials used, and time / effort used to craft them. World Spiritist cloaks imbued with spirit formations which are resistant to both normal martial attacks and spirit energy based attacks. They can conceal the wearers cultivation when worn so long as the wearer does not actively emanate their aura. Costs: * White Cloak - 1,000 Origin Beads * Grey Cloak - 1,000 Profound Beads The Profession The occupation of World Spiritist is widely respected and in demand almost everywhere. World Spiritists are capable of laying down long-lasting Spirit Formations that can provide fast teleportation across a distance, or powerful barriers that span large areas. Such formations, although common, take a significant amount of knowledge, skill, time and energy on behalf of the World Spiritualist(s) to lay down. In spite of the costs to employ World Spiritists for such a task, many organizations willingly pay for such life-saving spirit formations. Massive barrier formations can hold off invading enemies, while teleportation formations allow weaker members to flee to safety. World Spiritist Combat Abilities The combative abilities of a World Spiritist significantly increase with each Spirit Energy color rank increase. At the White Cloak stage, World Spiritists generally lack offensive methods, generally only able to create walls and barriers. White Cloak World Spiritists will generally use their Spirit Power for defense against opponents of equal power, while simply crushing weaker enemies to death in cages of spirit power. White Cloak World Spiritists can also manifest formations of simple shapes to attack, such as needles and spears to shoot forward and penetrate their opponents and defensive formations. Grey Cloak Grey Cloak World Spiritists begin to grasp more offensive abilities, but are not a dramatic increase from the White Cloak rank. Generally, it's the power and scope of a Grey Cloak World Spiritist formations that see the greatest improvements. Where a White Cloak World Spiritist can cover a few hundred square feet with spirit formations, a Grey Cloak can cover an entire mountain from top to bottom. Blue Cloak Blue Cloak World Spiritists are able to produce offensive Spirit Formations that posses far more maneuverability, versatility and all around strength and toughness. They are able to condense more complexly shaped spirit formations that often resemble weapons. Additionally, Blue Cloak Spirit Formations can cover a significantly larger area than Grey Cloaks, capable of stretching across several mountains. Perhaps the greatest gain to Blue Cloak World Spiritists is the ability to create World Spirit Gates and call out their World Spirits to fight for them. However, most Blue Cloak World Spiritists will generally only have one World Spirit. Purple Cloak Purple Cloak World Spiritists sees an even more dramatic increase in power. Where Blue Cloak's can create complex yet inanimate objects, Purple Cloak World Spiritists can create complex spirit formation constructs that appear incredibly lifelike. Creating things from vicious beasts to giant humanoids, and even abstract things such as a giant hand covered in mouths with chain-saw like teeth (a particularly vicious and unusual formation constructed by Chu Feng). Additionally, it is around the rank of Purple Cloak that World Spiritists begin to regularly possess more than one World Spirit. Royal Cloak Royal Cloak World Spiritists have a method of separating their spirit energy from their body and forming a living things with that spirit energy. Royal Cloak World Spiritists can create formations to seal living things and/or objects and can make the formation smaller so they are more easily transported. The formation created by Royal Cloak World Spiritists can span over 90,000 miles. Saint-cloak. Above Exalted-cloak World Spiritists were Saint-cloak World Spiritists. Those who were capable of becoming Saint-cloak World Spiritists were all sages. They were all extraordinary individuals akin to gods. However, Saint-cloak was not the end for World Spiritists. Above Saint-cloak was a legendary realm, the true legend -- God-cloak. God-cloak World Spiritists grasped legendary God-level spirit power. They possessed strength akin to gods. An ordinary spirit formation from them was capable of destroying an entire world. A slaughtering formation from them would be able to destroy multiple worlds at once, bringing about massive destruction and death to a Starfield. Powerful, they were truly powerful. If a God-cloak World Spiritist were to have the intent to kill, the small and weak beings below them would not even know how they had died. That was the power of God-cloak World Spiritists. If Saint-cloak World Spiritists were akin to gods, then God-cloak World Spiritists were actual gods. The power God-cloak World Spiritists had grasped allowed them to be able to dictate the lives of all living things. World Spirit Gates World Spirit Gates are what allow a World Spiritists to summon a World Spirit from his or her Spiritual World and enter the real world to fight along side them. Creating a World Spirit Gate requires that the World Spiritist be at least of the blue-cloak rank. The more powerful a World Spiritist is, the more World Spirit Gates that he or she can open, the longer the World Spirit(s) can remain outside of the Spiritual World, and the farther the range that the Spirit(s) can move away from the World Spiritist. (Introduced and explained in Ch. 379) Having a World Spirit that is more powerful than the World Spiritist his or her self may not be a great benefit. If a World Spirit is too much more powerful than their World Spiritist, the World Spiritist may be unable to support a World Spirit Gate that can allow the exceedingly powerful World Spirit to pass through. Miscellaneous Notes Eggy, the Asura Spirit of Chu Feng, is pretty sparring with information, frequently providing techniques, insights, and advice regarding anything having to do with being a World Spiritist. Skilled World Spiritists of the Blue-Cloak rank can grant Spirit Power to others, with the only requirements being that the spirit power recipient have a sturdy enough physical body to endure the infusion. (Explained by Eggy in chapter 266.) Spirit Worlds There are 7 spirit worlds. These are Asura Spirit World, the strongest of all, Fairy Spirit World, Demon Spirit World, Beast Spirit World, Ghost Spirit World, Elf Spirit World and Buddha Spirit World. Fairy world spirits and demon world spirits are generally considered as stronger world spirits. Category:Ranks and Battle Power Category:World Spirit Category:Fairy World Spiritist Category:Asura Spirit World Category:Demon World Spiritist Category:Beast World Spiritist